Love Knows Best
by BlueTitan
Summary: The Titans chaperone a high school dance to make up for the previous prom ruined on account of Kitten, and find themselves being bitten by the love bug. RobinStarfire & BeastBoyRaven.


**Note From the Author:** Due to a fair amount of feedback from the last poem/story I did (Tis The Season), I was motivated to do another. And this time, I made certain it'd be ready BEFORE the intended holiday, namely Valentines Day. More BeastBoy/Raven goodness, and for the first time in a while, an attempt at Robin/Starfire. My thanks to Dramaelfie, whose comments and support helped to bring this work to fruition.

It is my hope that this, along with some later artwork on DeviantArt, will help to tide over my readers until I can find the time to write the next chapter of "Quality Time". Let me just take this moment to reassure you:

**NO,** I have not forgotten about it.

-**and-**

**YES,** I am still working on it.

I ask only for your continued patience and understanding.

-BlueTitan

And now, on with the love fest

**"Love Knows Best"**

* * *

Our story opens in the gymnasium of Jump City High,

During the school's Valentines Dance.

A social gathering and celebration of February's holiday,

Synonymous with love and romance.

* * *

The gym was decked out with streamers,

Banners and balloons all brilliant shades of pink and red.

As students danced and partied to the event,

Amidst the lights and music overhead.

* * *

Half the gym was a social atmosphere,

For those who weren't on the dance floor moving to the beat.

Freshmen, sophomores, and even a few seniors,

Mingling in the crowds or sitting at tables to get off their feet.

* * *

A typical high school get-together,

That is, except for one small detail.

The special guests and chaperones for the evening,

To help ensure the night's order and tranquility would prevail.

* * *

Bringing us to our heroes,

The Titans were enlisted to oversee the festivities for the night.

Hoping to make up for a previous social event ruined,

And as a favor, to make this time around end right.

* * *

Anyone who remembered the last junior prom,

Was almost certain to recall.

The incident involving Kitten and her eight legged boyfriend,

Bringing about the break down of the evening into an all out brawl.

* * *

The Titans accepted this duty willingly,

Feeling it was the least they could do to make amends.

Besides, they could use an easy assignment,

Where all there was, was to relax in the company of friends.

* * *

No escaped criminals or rampaging monsters,

The city free of peril and danger alike.

Where the only thing they were to be on watch for,

Was the threat of the punch being spiked.

* * *

Robin blended in best,

Dawning the tuxedo he'd worn before.

If not for his mask and his reputation preceding him,

Then a regular student he surely would've been mistaken for.

* * *

Robin positioned himself close to the center of the festivities,

Just outside the dance floor where he could keep watch on the many students and passerbys.

But as much as he was watching, it was nothing in comparison,

To the many girls who admired him from afar with their watchful eyes.

* * *

Robin turned out to be the envy of the party,

Despite several loathing remarks from those who had to keep their girlfriends close.

After all it's hard to enjoy the festivities when you need a crowbar,

Just to keep your date's head turned away from the direction of a teen hero manning his post.

* * *

But Robin seemed quite oblivious,

Too focused on keeping an eye on things to notice a few jealous guys and their hateful glares.

Too wrapped up to hear the many girls longing sighs,

Nor their long and awkward stares.

* * *

However there was one thing Robin was also keeping view of,

Besides any suspicious characters or any sign of trouble.

And that was of a certain female who'd taken up position opposite of him,

Who's sight of which alone made his heart rate double.

* * *

Starfire also had no trouble fitting in,

Despite the number of people on such a grand scale.

So many of them went out of their way to greet her,

Due to the vast majority of the attendees being male.

* * *

Starfire was as well known as Robin by the younger generation,

But that wasn't the only thing that brought people her way.

Starfire's dress was a formal light green, cut off just above the knee,

And just tight enough to draw attention to her hips as she swayed.

* * *

Her outfit was strapless,

Leaving her shoulders bare.

Alternating the girls turn to be hateful,

And the guys turn to dreamily stare.

* * *

Her dress seemed to compliment her eyes,

Highlighting her pupils and matching her eye's tint of jade.

Robin quickly snapped out of a dumbfounded stare he'd slipped into,

As he realized she was making her way closer, faking any attention he might have paid.

* * *

"I am happy to report none of the strangeness going on,

This joyous event is happening as it should."

She said in an innocent and delighted tone,

As only Starfire could.

* * *

"Same thing here,"

Robin was quick to agree.

"Nothing unusual to report,

At least, not that I can see."

* * *

Starfire smiled, happy at the progress of their mission,

Succeeding in their appointed chaperoning task.

But also content, pretending she hadn't noticed before she came over,

When she briefly caught Robin staring and how his eyes almost fell out of his mask.

* * *

The two broke eye contact,

Bashfully looking away as if to hide.

Trying not to attract attention to themselves,

As they quietly inched closer to one another's side.

* * *

Keeping their view straight ahead,

Pretending the dance was all there was to see.

Too shy to do anything but watch the other couples around them,

And observe what the two of them had long wished to be.

* * *

Both thinking the same thing,

But both either too nervous or unsure of how to proceed.

And that's when the lights grew dimmer,

As the songs began to slow in speed.

* * *

Their arms brushed against one another by accident,

Catching them both off guard.

Each taking a small embarrassed step away,

The difficulty in taking action of the moment becoming increasingly hard.

* * *

Robin tugged at his collar, clearing his throat,

Feeling the strain of tension, all too aware of where it was from.

He opened his mouth to speak,

But the words just would not come.

* * *

It was then that he felt a sudden rush of warmth,

As he looked down to find.

Starfire's hand meeting his own,

And not seeming to mind.

* * *

He slowly looked up,

The both of them locking eyes.

Starfire held a passive look,

Unsure if Robin minded his hand being compromised.

* * *

Not a word was spoken,

No excuse to refrain for the mission at hand.

And Robin might've searched for a reason to let go,

If only it didn't feel so grand.

* * *

Starfire's doubt quickly faltered,

Returning to a warm smile that once again graced her lip.

As Robin casually returned the gesture,

Intertwining his fingers with hers and gently squeezing her grip.

* * *

Still hand in hand, the two inched closer once more,

Side by side, now with their shoulders barely apart.

The dim lights and atmosphere around them,

Giving their mutual feelings a well needed kick-start.

* * *

Their heads leaned against one another,

The tension easing as they started to relax.

About to take the next step before Robin felt a tug on his arm,

Stopping them in their tracks.

* * *

Robin turned to find a group of young girls pulling gently on his arm,

His presence seeming to be required.

Though he guessed it was hardly for urgent matters,

Due to their eyes sparkling with desire.

* * *

"C'mon Robin," one of them pleaded with a smile,

"The party's just begun."

"Yeah," another girl chimed in,

"Why don't ya take a break and come have some fun."

* * *

Two girls grabbed hold of him,

One to each arm.

Beginning to drag him apart from Starfire,

Smiling giddily, as if trying to use their charm.

* * *

The girls continued to pull Robin,

Who offered little resistance, as he was unsure of how to respond.

They weren't what he'd consider a threat,

But as for what they were trying to do, he wasn't quite so fond.

* * *

Suddenly Robin's movement halted, startling the girls,

Who looked back to find Starfire had not relinquished her hold.

A determined look on her face, her green eyes burning,

Her righteous fury about to be unleashed ten fold.

* * *

A star bolt amassed in her hand,

The girls drawing back in fear.

Starfire's eyes narrowed,

Her intentions becoming quite clear.

* * *

"You shall not take Robin against his will,

This, I cannot permit."

Starfire pulled back her arm to let loose a blast,

But Robin quickly got in front of it.

* * *

"Starfire," he desperately called,

"Calm down. It's okay."

Robin's attempt to calm her took effect,

Bringing her to her senses before a single blast could stray.

* * *

Her expression softened,

Her eyes angry glow dying down fast.

Her hands down by her sides,

A sign her aggression had passed.

* * *

A crisis had been averted,

The Boy Wonder keeping Starfire from making a scene.

She'd almost drawn her own conclusion,

About to bring about mass destruction and countless screams.

* * *

He couldn't blame her for getting the idea,

Knowing fully well what this looked like.

But a few girls vie for attention was no cause,

For a preemptive strike.

* * *

Robin let out a sigh of relief,

As did the girls, who slightly quivered from behind.

Relieved Robin had stepped in when he did,

Fearing their own death warrants had been signed.

* * *

"This… is true?" Starfire asked meekly,

Slightly confused and sorrowfully for him to hear.

"You wish to go with them, these earth females,

You no longer wish to be near?"

* * *

"No!" He quickly protested,

"You've got it all wrong.

They probably just want an autograph or something,"

He calmly whispered, "I won't be long."

* * *

Starfire trusted Robin and his words,

But was still not eager to let him go.

And she could tell by the look of them,

The girls and their intentions were more than they'd let show.

* * *

"Then… you should go then," she took a step back,

"You should not disappoint them," she forced a weak smile.

She looked to the side, hesitation clear,

Not typical nor fitting of her emotional profile.

* * *

She could not force him to stay,

To her, such a thing would not seem right.

Who was she to tell him what he could and could not do,

Over the course of the night.

* * *

"I shall wait for your return," she said timidly,

"Have much of the fun in the evening planned."

"But, Starfire I…" he was about to explain,

"You heard her," one of girls interrupted, clinging to his hand.

* * *

The bunch of them dragged him away, all with smiles,

Much forceful than before.

"Let's have a good time together," one of them winked,

No longer afraid of the alien girl anymore.

* * *

Robin couldn't merely shake them off,

Nor could he lash out at them for no reason, much to his dismay.

All he could do was watch Starfire's fallen expression, dawning a clearly fake smile,

As he was dragged farther and farther away.

* * *

Starfire watched as he disappeared into the crowd,

The girls dragging him off, seemingly to flaunt him as their own.

Leaving her in the middle of gym,

Surrounded by strangers and completely alone.

* * *

"Hey, Cutie," came a voice from behind her,

Mildly startling her, taking her by surprise.

She turned to find three teen boys,

Formally dressed in suits and ties.

* * *

"Now what's a hottie like you,

Doing all by yourself?" he asked slyly.

The two others beside him smiled,

Seemingly regarding her quite highly.

* * *

"I am not. Well…that is to say,

I'm waiting for someone to return."

She answered nervously shy,

Yet somehow sounding concerned.

* * *

"Yeah, right," one of them scoffed,

Finding her reply rather lame.

"No guy in his right mind would ditch a babe like you,"

He grinningly proclaimed.

* * *

"If some guy left you all alone," the third one started,

"He's either blind, an idiot, or on the sauce."

He explained further, straightening his collar,

"The way I see it, it's his loss."

* * *

Starfire gave a vague smile for what she presumed was an attempt to cheer her up,

And the complimenting her appearance.

Which only served as proof of Starfire's innocent nature,

And her heart's perseverance.

* * *

"I thank you for your flattering words.

I shall be ok," she said courteously, bowing her head.

"But do not let me keep you from enjoyment of this gathering,"

She spoke, stepping to the side gesturing for them to go on ahead.

* * *

"Thanks," the one in front smiled,

Casually stepping near.

Stopping just beside her and wrapping an arm around her,

"But we're enjoying ourselves enough, right here."

* * *

She looked at his hand resting on her shoulder,

Confused, as his other two friends crowded alongside.

Thinking she may have given the wrong impression,

Perhaps them interpreting her gesture as company for her to provide.

* * *

Starfire was at a loss for words,

Unsure of how to react.

This boy was clearly making advances towards her,

As if she was a mate he was trying to attract.

* * *

Still unsure of the many customs,

And many Earthly ways.

She was not sure of the proper way to imply his now unwelcome presence,

Courteously yet firmly, without setting him ablaze.

* * *

"Many pardons," she said,

Plucking his hand off with a neutral stare.

"But I believe you have made the wrong assumption,"

She resumed with a smile, making an effort for their pride to be spared.

* * *

"Aww, come on," he chuckled,

"Don't be like that."

But Starfire merely ignored him looking away,

Hoping he'd take the hint and find somewhere else to be at.

* * *

But still he remained,

Him and his two associates beside.

Making it evidently clear it was no misunderstanding,

Of what he had tried.

* * *

"How 'bout a dance, or a drink," he offered,

Persistently trying to get in her good graces.

Starfire was beginning to become worried over finding a way to calmly resolve this,

Without tearing off their faces.

* * *

Starfire was more than able to hold her own,

In a fight on any given battlefield.

But she wished to remain as non-aggressive as possible,

For any potential of conflict to yield.

* * *

Fighting criminals was one thing,

But against the very people she was sworn to protect was another.

She had wanted to remain as normal as any earthling would,

Like Robin, and so many of the others.

* * *

And on tonight especially,

She would've liked nothing more than to act normal.

To find a way of getting rid of this creep,

Without disrupting the evening, keeping the atmosphere formal.

* * *

The three teens continued to advance,

Making Starfire quite nervous and still unsure of what to do.

She did not know a way to be rid of them,

As a timid and somewhat frightened expression on her face grew.

* * *

One of them reached out, seemingly to take hold of her,

Now filling her with dread.

When suddenly from out of nowhere, a bo staff came down,

Between them and Star, stopping the three boys dead.

* * *

Starfire looked to find Robin at her side,

His staff separating her from the range of their touch.

Robin gave a cold stare to the three,

"I don't think she'd appreciate that much."

* * *

The three each took a step back,

Looking annoyed at the hero's interference.

Of course not one of them even attempted to make a move in response,

Too intimidated by his sudden appearance.

* * *

"H-hey," one quivered, hands up in front of him,

Trying to reason with him, though obviously in vein.

"Don't jump the gun. This is just a big misunderstanding,

We can explain."

* * *

The two others nodded,

As if to agree.

But Robin was in no mood for explanations,

He'd seen all he needed to see.

* * *

However, Robin still had his principals,

And principals are what heroes are all about.

And because these guys were just civilians and not criminals,

They still had to be given the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

"Suppose, you tell me what happened then,"

He said firmly, retracting his staff.

He could tell he was in for a pitiful excuse or makeshift story,

Not even worth a laugh.

* * *

The one in front cleared his throat,

Calming himself at least to some degree.

All the while his two cohorts cowered just slightly behind,

Hoping it would not be necessary to flee.

* * *

"Yeah. Uh… I mean,

Well… the thing is…" he babbled, his confidence began to waver.

He could tell from the Boy Wonder's expression no matter what the story,

It'd be one Robin wouldn't favor.

* * *

"They have done nothing wrong,"

Said Starfire innocently, taking both Robin and the boys by surprise.

"They were merely complimenting my earthly garments," she smiled,

"And were just about to give their goodbyes."

* * *

Normally, Starfire probably would've testified against the lot of them,

Unequivocally sealing their doom.

But with Robin back, she was feeling merciful,

Like letting them off without having their limbs scattered across the room.

* * *

"Are… are you sure, Star?"

Robin asked, knowing that couldn't have been true.

Surely Starfire wasn't intimidated or threatened by these guys,

Considering how easy they'd be for her to subdue.

* * *

"Course she's sure," one of the boys cut in,

"We weren't hittin' on her or nothin'," casually stepping out, where he'd previously hid.

Robin gave a narrowed stare, as Starfire merely smiled,

"She never said you did."

* * *

The three shrank back once more,

Feeling the returning presence of Robin as a threat.

Starfire couldn't help but hold in a giggle,

At the sight of Robin making them sweat.

* * *

"There he is!" came a familiar voice,

Shouted from the crowd.

Starfire frowned, recognizing the voice instantly,

Unable to forget a tone so annoying and loud.

* * *

They all turned to see a group of girls,

The same who'd previously dragged Robin away.

No doubt a bit ill tempered from his escape from their clutches,

And having temporarily lost sight of their prey.

* * *

"That wasn't very nice," one of them said playfully,

"In fact," another started, "It was downright rude."

"But we'll forget all about it if you just come back and party with us,"

She said parting her hair, dispelling her foul mood.

* * *

"Ha!" one of the boys laughed, "You're pretendin' to be all noble,

And you're off with a whole flock of girls of your own."

He verbally berated the teen hero, feeling somehow justified,

"I shoulda' known."

* * *

Their conclusion couldn't have been more wrong,

Not even close in fact.

Robin had slipped away to insure Starfire's safety and well being,

For the purpose of keeping her smile in tact.

* * *

"Well, this shouldn't be much of a problem,

Looks to me like an even trade."

The possessive girls said to the boys opposite of them,

"We take the hunky masked heartthrob, and you get the alien girl to serenade."

* * *

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

One of the boys answered, without even having to think.

"So, why don't we pick it up where we left off?"

He said, turning to Starfire with a wink.

* * *

The girls wasted no time huddling around Robin,

To try to lure him away.

"Looks to me like you're not needed here anymore," one of them spoke,

"Wouldn't you say?"

* * *

The boys began to continue their advance on Starfire,

Stupid grins on all three of the boy's faces.

And as the girls did the same, it became clear to Robin and Starfire both,

These people needed to be put in their places.

* * *

The boy's approach was suddenly cut short,

As a pair of bird-a-rangs struck the floor with enough force to shatter concrete.

Sticking out of the hardwood floors of the gym,

Light gleaming off the sharp ends, resting just shy of contact with their feet.

* * *

Robin gave a confident smirk,

As the boys merely cowered, now being treated as foes.

They looked down at their feet, taking a step back from Robin's weapons,

Grasping the thought of nearly being short a few toes.

* * *

"Just what the heck are you doing?"

One of the girls asked, outraged, seemingly ready to read Robin the riot act.

But the girl's advance was cut short as well, a green energy burst striking in front of them,

So quickly they could scarcely react.

* * *

They turned their attention to the orange skinned girl who'd fired,

Dawning a gentle smile, in plain view for them to see.

But they could sense something more malicious in Starfire's smile as she happily spoke,

"I believe the earthly phrase is, 'Do not mess with me'."

* * *

It appeared that Robin and Starfire had both had enough,

Of being nice, of acting considerate, and being polite.

Their point of tolerance had been reached,

And weren't holding back any longer for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Both sides taking the hint, sprinting for the exit,

The interlopers of both genders were quick to realize they would not have their way.

It was clear that they were not entirely stupid,

Seeing as how they knew when to run away.

* * *

As the two young heroes watched, stifling their laughter,

As their admirers made haste for the door.

They turned their attention back to one another, taking hands once again,

And quietly making their way to the dance floor.

* * *

All the while, the entire event was witnessed by another fellow Titan,

Who'd kept a watchful eye as the whole thing had gone on.

He'd seen everything from Robin being snatched away,

Right up to when Robin and Starfire's admirers had gone.

* * *

Cyborg had kept watch from his position by the refreshments table,

Where he believed the view would be best.

Though not one for snappy attire and clothing, he still did his best to look formal,

A magnetic tie clinging to his metallic chest.

* * *

Cyborg had observed all that'd gone on, tempted to step in once or twice,

When the trio of delinquents approached Star and tried to 'charm' her.

But he was glad that he didn't as he had watched the scene play out,

Deeming Robin more fit to play the role of the knight in shining armor.

* * *

With a sly smirk he watched as the two danced,

"It's about time," he said to himself almost with an exhausted sigh.

He was starting to wonder if Robin would ever make his feelings known,

Or if he'd simply keep trying to deny.

* * *

Turning his attention else ware, not wanting to stare long,

Giving the two their privacy with their feelings on the rise.

Feeling as though their moment was more than entitled,

And away from prying eyes.

* * *

Looking to the opposite side of the gym,

Cyborg observed another who'd strayed much farther behind.

Raven, keeping to herself amidst the shadows of the far wall,

Keeping watch in the darkest corner she could find.

* * *

Unlike the others, Raven was the only one who'd chosen not to dress up,

Retaining her usual appearance, both in outfit and mood.

Refusing to change from her standard leotard and cloak,

And keeping by herself to quietly brood.

* * *

Raven kept a detached look as she monitored the dance,

Finding the whole thing pointless, but then, what else was new.

And that's when Cyborg noticed out of the corner of his eye,

Another familiar someone approaching, almost as if on cue.

* * *

Raven stared off to the side,

Unaware of the person's advance.

Staring off into the crowds,

Almost as if in some kind of trance.

* * *

"Hey," a familiar voice called to her,

Bringing her attention to the figure standing in front.

Her first guess would've been some student looking for recognition,

Or at the very least on a popularity hunt.

* * *

Yet it wasn't some nameless teen,

No student or dateless wonder like she might've guessed.

But it would've been better it had been some random stranger,

Someone she didn't know would've made the awkward feeling less.

* * *

BeastBoy stood before her dressed in a slightly loose fitting but formal suit,

Which still looked much better than anything else she'd seen.

A black jacket and dress pants, a dark purple tie, and most shocking of all,

Not a single hint of green.

* * *

Raven gave him the once over,

Before turning her gaze away.

Hardly interested in whatever he wanted,

Or what he might have to say.

* * *

"So…" he spoke casually,

A nervousness about him, scratching the back of his head.

"Nice party, huh?"

He shyly croaked out, doing all he could to keep his cheeks from glowing red.

* * *

Raven kept her view turned away,

Hardly seeming to care.

Which made BeastBoy all the more nervous,

And beginning to fill him with despair.

* * *

"Um… you maybe wanna' glass of punch,"

He asked hopefully, willing to fetch one for her.

But she gave no verbal reply,

No hint of change in her mood, keeping her expression a neutral blur.

* * *

"Or… uh… if you wanted, we could sorta just,

You know… go for a walk."

He remained optimistic,

Looking for an opening to get her at least to talk.

* * *

Raven failed to see the point of his efforts,

Choosing rather to not even dignify a response to any of his requests.

She kept silent and though somewhat flattered,

Chose instead to keep quiet in order to keep her emotions repressed.

* * *

Sure she was curious as to what he saw in her,

That set her above every other girl in the room.

Why instead of some preppy overly happy schoolgirl,

He'd choose one so accustomed to darkness and gloom.

* * *

But that thought didn't weaken her resolve,

As her lips remained sealed.

She would not give into such petty thoughts,

Too nervous and sometimes even afraid of what might be revealed.

* * *

One second would be all it'd take,

For her powers to free themselves of her restrictive hold.

A smile, a warm thought, all it would take,

To bring about destruction untold.

* * *

That logic fresh in her mind,

Her restraint nearly doubled.

Keeping her powers in check,

But still keeping her heart a bit troubled.

* * *

"Of course… uh… If you'd maybe wanna'…"

BeastBoy continued as Raven snapped back to reality.

About to do something rather cold,

For his trouble and his hospitality.

* * *

"Look," Raven said firmly,

Finally meeting eyes with the green boy.

Her face gave the impression of annoyance,

On the verge of shattering his smile and relieving him of joy.

* * *

"We're on an assignment, in case you forgot,

So for the walk, I'll pass.

And if you don't leave me alone, the only punch you'll be having,

Is the kind that doesn't come in a glass."

* * *

Raven's words seemed cold,

Cutting him to the quick.

Every word from her mouth seemed to fall on him,

Crushing his spirit like a ton of bricks.

* * *

"And I don't dance either, in case you were going to ask,

Though it would be difficult with someone so short.

If you can't focus on the task at hand, why not go elsewhere,

And be some other girls last resort."

* * *

Raven's voice had been quiet and calm,

With no hint of anger attached.

But she may as well have been screaming,

To have ripped apart BeastBoy's happy mood all the same, unmatched.

* * *

Raven looked as BeastBoy's face fell,

His heart sinking right through the floor.

It looked as if someone had chopped him to pieces while keeping him intact,

Minus the blood and the gore.

* * *

"O…O-Ok," he weakly forced out,

Breaking contact, avoiding Raven's stare.

"I guess… um… I better go," he choked out,

Turning to leave, "I'm gonna' go get some air."

* * *

BeastBoy walked away,

But with his head still hung low.

Raven had only wanted to ground his intentions,

And instead had gone much further than needed to go.

* * *

She looked away, acting as if nothing had happened,

But would quickly look back, haunted, finding it harder to remember BeastBoy's original grin.

She watched solemnly as he exited the dance,

Allowing the unmistakable presence of guilt to sink in.

* * *

Raven let out a sigh just as a few balloons and decorations burst overhead,

Regret taking its toll.

After everything she'd said and done to restrain her powers,

And it was precisely that which had momentarily broken her control.

* * *

Raven's face softened, shifting out of neutral,

No doubt feeling bad.

A rare expression of sorrow and regret she hardly ever allowed,

Which made it all the more sad.

* * *

"Ahem," came the sound of someone clearing their throat beside her,

Turning only to find.

Cyborg offering a sympathetic smile,

Genuine and kind.

* * *

"I'm guessin' something didn't go exactly the way it should've,"

He said, looking from her to the door.

Raven gave an inward sigh at Cyborg's presence,

As if things weren't bad enough before.

* * *

"It's nothing," Raven said,

In her normal empty tone.

"Didn't look like nothing," Cyborg responded,

As Raven turned her back to him, hinting she wanted to be alone.

* * *

"Let's just say he overstepped his bounds,

And leave it at that."

Raven told him without more detail,  
Not wanting to chat.

* * *

Cyborg guessed whatever it was,

It must've been pretty severe.

At least, to Raven,

To make BeastBoy's cheery outlook disappear.

* * *

"He talk without thinkin'?

Say something stupid?

Or did he just ask you out," he joked,

Visualizing a short green cupid.

* * *

Cyborg gave a small laugh,

But Raven just looked to the side.

Hinting that he'd hit the nail on the head,

Guessing close enough that it was unable to hide.

* * *

Cyborg's face shifted,

Once finding his remark funny, now turned serious.

No doubt Raven didn't find it funny, but if she hadn't been standing right in front of him,

He'd have laughed himself on the floor till he was delirious.

* * *

"So the little dude asked ya to dance,

Why all the fuss?"

He hoped to gain some measure of understanding,

Hoping she'd care to discuss.

* * *

"Powers driven by emotion, remember?"

She pointed out.

"Suppose I vaporized him,"

She added with little doubt.

* * *

"You only have to worry about that if ya feel something for him though, right?"

He said with a teasing smirk.

Raven got in his face with an icy glare,

"Not that… you do," he squeaked, fearing she was about to go berserk.

* * *

Raven sighed in frustration, "It doesn't have to be specific,

Any feeling or emotion could set off my powers."

She took a step forward, her eyes glued to the floor,

"Besides, he'll get over it in a few hours."

* * *

Raven was clearly doubtful of her own control,

Afraid of what might happen if she felt too much.

Intentional or not, she couldn't chance another person's affection,

Whether it be a date, a dance, or someone's gentle touch.

* * *

"It's dangerous for me to feel," she said,

"It's a simple fact."

Raven began to walk away,

Giving Cyborg little time to react.

* * *

"Word to the wise Rae,"

He said sincerely, leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry if ya feel something,

Worry when ya can't feel anything at all."

* * *

Cyborg walked off, back to his post,

Leaving Raven with his words to sink in.

"I hate it when he puts it like that,"

She muttered, his logic getting under her skin.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the gym,

Sitting on the roof, staring up at the night sky.

Sat a small whimpering green dog,

A sad and lonely look in his eye.

* * *

There were other occasions where he'd tried to get close to Raven,

Certainly this wasn't the first.

Sure BeastBoy'd been rejected before,

But this time seemed so much worse.

* * *

BeastBoy let out a sigh as he shifted,

Resuming his human form.

About to head back inside,

Knowing his luck, he'd probably attract a rainstorm.

* * *

No more than a few steps had he taken,

Than he looked up to find a shadowy figure darkening the door.

The figure stepped out onto the roof, revealing it to be none other than Raven,

Though hardly boosting his morale from before.

* * *

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter,

Feeling as though he couldn't feel any more rotten.

Most likely to issue a final warning before his return to the party,

Or maybe a few more sarcastic remarks she'd previously forgotten.

* * *

BeastBoy continued straight ahead,

Not caring, not straying from his path.

With any luck it'd be quick,

Like so many other countless instances of Raven's wrath.

* * *

Raven remained out in front of the door,

Arms folded, barring his access to the party below.

Now standing face to face with him,

Toe to toe.

* * *

"I know what you're gonna say, Raven"

He started, unenthusiastically, almost seeming to predict.

What the warning would be of what he was and was not to do,

The guidelines probably very strict.

* * *

"I'm sorry I offered you punch,

I'm sorry how immature I am and how all I do is disappoint.

I'm sorry I was gonna' ask you to dance,

And well… I'm sorry for everything I've ever done up to this point."

* * *

Whatever Raven was going to say,

He was already prepared to submit.

He just wanted the night to be over so he could regain his spirit,

If Raven would permit.

* * *

With one last heavy sigh,

He moved to step through the door without another thing to say.

But at the last second, Raven stepped to the side,

Blocking his way.

* * *

'Oh, great', he thought,

As if the night hadn't already been rough.

'Raven's gonna' go all dead to rights on me,

Haven't I suffered enough?'

* * *

BeastBoy was expecting a threat on his life,

At the very least, a talking too.

But he never could've predicted what came next,

Almost completely out of the blue.

* * *

Raven gently pushed him back to the center of the roof,

Without a word spoken, confusing him all the more.

Becoming completely clueless as to what she was up to,

Unable to predict her actions anymore.

* * *

They came to a halt at the dead center of the roof,

Beneath the starry sky above.

Still completely in the dark of her intentions,

Or lack there of.

* * *

"Let's get one thing straight,"

Raven said in her normal tone of voice.

"For the record, we're both still downstairs, at the party,

And not up on the roof, alone, and by choice."

* * *

BeastBoy crooked his head to the side,

Now totally lost.

Was Raven making up a cover story in case they were asked later,

To ensure lack of suspicion, at any cost?

* * *

"Uh… Raven?

You… feeling alright?"

The changeling asked, not entirely sure,

Somehow, this just didn't sound right.

* * *

"I… didn't feel like a walk, and… I wasn't very thirsty,"

She said slightly timid, sounding a bit unsure.

"But, perhaps… a dance… maybe,"

She said keeping her powers on hold, willing to endure.

* * *

Raven seemed to reply to BeastBoy's previous offer,

Still sounding like herself, but seeming a little bit shy.

BeastBoy could only wonder if she was truly being genuine,

Or if there was something else she was trying to imply.

* * *

Not that he wasn't glad,

But something just didn't feel right.

Maybe she was delirious, her mind suffering from lack of oxygen,

From her cloak being tied too tight.

* * *

He didn't want to get his hopes up,

Only to have them thoroughly dashed.

But he didn't want to dismiss the other possibility either,

The twinkle in his eyes beginning to flash.

* * *

BeastBoy looked deep into her eyes,

Finding her twin shades of blue pure.

This was no farce, no act or ruse,

His loneliness had found its cure.

* * *

The look in her eyes was all the proof he needed,

Raven's offer was not one to mislead.

His lip curled into a gentle smile,

As if his mind signaling his heart to proceed.

* * *

"Wait a minute," he quirked an eyebrow,

"I thought you 'didn't dance'."

"There's a difference between don't and can't,"

She replied, giving a dry but playful glance.

* * *

"What about me bein' short?" he asked,

Making reference to her earlier rejections.

A field of black energy encased his feet, lifting him up to eye level,

"Any more objections?"

* * *

BeastBoy stood before Raven,

Now looking at her at equal height.

Barely arms length apart,

Only one last thing lacking to make the whole moment right.

* * *

"Well, that's pretty much everything, except just one thing,

Kinda' hard to dance without music," he lightly joked,

"Don't suppose you got a spell for that too,

Or… maybe a jukebox in some hidden compartment in your cloak?"

* * *

BeastBoy nervously snickered,

But Raven merely took a step closer.

Snapping her fingers, opening a rift behind the entrance of the roof,

Summoning a last minute composer.

* * *

Cyborg materialized from a shroud of black energy,

Being pulled from the dance from out of nowhere.

Taken by surprise, finding himself on the roof,

As if having appeared out of thin air.

* * *

"What the…" he said,

With a total lack of understanding.

"What the heck am I doin' here,"

He asked himself, his disbelief not withstanding.

* * *

Cyborg peered around the corner of the entranceway,

Finding BeastBoy turned away, realizing he was now on the roof of the gym.

And behind BeastBoy was Raven,

Who'd just turned away her gaze to look right at him.

* * *

Cyborg had no idea what was going on,

But he was certain she was at the center of it.

And that's when he realized the two of them alone together,

And looking pretty cozy, he had to admit.

* * *

"Don't get any funny ideas,"

Came a voice suddenly inside his head.

Raven's telepathic voice spoke with clarity,

Warning him before his speculation could spread.

* * *

Raven relayed specific instructions to their tin plated friend,

Who remained hidden out of sight.

She returned her view back to BeastBoy,

Keeping from tipping him off of another brought by way of her powers might.

* * *

"Now, if you would be so kind,"

She spoke in his mind, signaling, her words coming less fast.

"Oh, and this goes without saying,

But breath a word of this to anyone, and it'll be your last."

* * *

Cyborg swallowed hard,

Raven more intimidating than he ever could have guessed.

Cyborg set about doing as he was 'asked',

Going along with Raven's request.

* * *

Cyborg pushed a few buttons on his forearm,

Causing a small speaker fold out from atop his shoulder.

Filling the air with the gentle rhythm of music,

Making the chilly night breeze just a little less colder.

* * *

The sound of music startled BeastBoy,

Looking all around.

Trying to determine the source,

Of the mysterious enchanting sound.

* * *

Both caught each others eyes,

Both blushing, instinctively looking away.

Yet Raven still shyly reached out,

Offering her hand without a word to say.

* * *

BeastBoy looked down at her hand,

Suddenly very uncertain of what to do next.

Briefly studying her pale slender fingers,

This situation shouldn't be that complex.

* * *

Slowly but surely, he took hold of Raven's hand,

Nervously placing his other hand on her hip.

Drawing slowly closer,

Praying he wouldn't do something clumsy or trip.

* * *

Raven copied BeastBoy position,

Placing her hand on his side.

Beginning to drift back and forth, in sync with the music,

Their feet almost seeming to glide.

* * *

BeastBoy was nervous, his breathing becoming slightly faster,

But doing his best not to let it show.

Raven was no better dealing with her own awkward rise of emotion,

But still continuing to sway too and fro.

* * *

This continued for several minutes,

The feeling of being on pins and needles, shivers running up and down their backs.

It took a while but they slowly began to adjust to the feel of one another,

Beginning to relax.

* * *

Raven was surprised to say the least,

At how good an impression of a dancer BeastBoy made.

She never would've guessed, considering all his sloppy performances,

On the Dance Dance Revolution machines at home and in the arcade.

* * *

"Since when do you dance this well?"

She asked, finally looking at him face to face.

"Um… since… there was this girl I wanted to get closer to,"

He said, subtly drawing closer in their embrace.

* * *

Raven was touched by his words, having never been complimented in such a way,

Her feelings growing strong.

As they had now danced for more a little over four minutes,

And her powers hadn't made a single thing go wrong.

* * *

Raven relaxed further, closing her eyes,

Allowing her head to lean on his chest.

Listening to the beat of BeastBoy's heart,

Alleviating any remaining stress.

* * *

"Uh… Raven?" BeastBoy reluctantly asked,

Not wanting to interrupt.

Raven slowly opened her eyes,

Wondering why he sounded a bit abrupt.

* * *

He gestured for her to turn her head,

Hinting for her to look down.

She did so, only to find,

That the both of them were now floating ten feet off the ground.

* * *

Raven casually looked back at him, as did he,

Neither one unaccustomed to flight before.

And instead just resumed their dance,

Without an explanation, just seeming to ignore.

* * *

Raven leaned against his chest once more,

BeastBoy resting his chin on her head.

Still swaying in the moonlight,

And with the rest of night ahead.

* * *

Raven's powers turned out to make the evening special,

Not running rampant, merely leaving them as they were.

Except for Cyborg, who'd caught an unintended stray burst,

Looking as if he'd shook hands with a bug zapper.

* * *

The moral of the story?

Love one-way hurts, but love both ways heals.

When love is involved, above all else,

Do what your heart feels.

**The End**


End file.
